I Can't Save Him
by Whalecat
Summary: Frisk is having a nice conversation with Asriel. It's all fine, until.. something happens. What a nightmare! Have fun reading, and thank you! ( I'll put the thing it was based off of in the story, I just learned links can't work here . . )


**i'm screaming, why did i make this painful thing**

 **this is post-genocide ( after you do the genocide run )**

 **it hurts my soul so badly**

"So, you managed to save everyone in the Underground, huh, Frisk?" Asriel smiled sadly, tending to the golden flowers in front of him. "That's nice." The child laughed, and Frisk joined in, in the laughter. It felt as if they've been friends for so long, already, although they've only just been talking for a few minutes.

Frisk had imagined that, if they went back to the very start, the very place that their great adventure began, they would find.. something. It was just something they had felt in their soul. But, of course.. They knew it would be painful.

"Do you know what they're all going to do?" Asriel asked, getting up to look at his newest friend, most likely his last one ever. Frisk had explained that they were going to stay with Toriel, and hang around Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and they were hoping that Asgore would stay, too, considering the awkwardness with Toriel.

"Oh! Oh.. hehehe." Asriel chuckled, wiping tears away from his eyes. "I know you've already promised you'll take care of everyone, Frisk, but.. this may be too much to ask for.. could you.." The boy paused.

"Never mind."

Frisk thought about the first time he had met Flowey, at the very beginning. Their trust issues had gotten worse after Flowey, but slowly raised after Toriel, Sans, Papyrus..

Maybe Undyne? Maybe Undyne.

"Frisk, I did some horrible things as a flower." Asriel started. "I have a question for you. This may be out of nowhere, but.."

Frisk gestured for Asriel to continue, smiling gently. Asriel returned the gesture. But, before he asked the question, he turned back to the golden flowers.

"Would you have hurt Flowey if you had the chance?"

Frisk immediately shook their head, shivering at the thought of hurting anyone. "Oh. Heh, you're way nicer than Chara.. but.. if you're so nice.."

Asriel slowly turned his head. "wHy DIDn'T yoU **SAVE ME**?" The child grabbed Frisk's left arm.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!** " Asriel screamed, his voice echoing around the room. He tightened the grip on Frisk's arm, "HELP ME!" He repeated.

Frisk tried to shake Asriel's grip off, but they were too terrified, as Asriel's face was fusing with Flowey's, vines coming out of his eyes, and his left hand growing bigger, roots tightening around Frisk's arm.

" **HeLP mE..!** " Asriel cried. It sounded like there were a thousand voices echoing in Asriel's, and Frisk had tears running down their face, tears they couldn't stop.

Tears they couldn't save from falling.

Suddenly, Asriel was no longer in front of Frisk, but behind them.

"Frisk," He sighed, "Don't you have.. anything better to do?" Asriel had tears running down his face.

Frisk woke up with a start, tears flowing, shallow breath, body shaking. _I couldn't save him, I couldn't save him, I can't help him, I can't save him, it's my fault.._ Frisk's tears fell even more, and it was even harder for them to breathe.

 _I want to save him, I want to help him..._

 _Why can't I?_ Frisk could only remember the sad look in Asriel's eyes, when he said, "Don't you have anything better to do?" The tears fell even harder.

All of the lost souls. They saved all of them; Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans, Toriel and Asgore. So, why couldn't they save Asriel?

 _Help.. him._

 _Save. Him._

 _Sacrifice.. everyone for Asriel?_

"Hahahah. You finally remembered what you've done." Chara laughed, and Frisk's soul was taken over, the last thing they could remember, the pain of sorrow, grief, anger..

Disappointment. They knew..

 ** _"You can do better than just saving everyone. What's better to save, than to kill? You've already done it before, Frisk..._**

 ** _Why not do it again?"_**

Darkness.

 **WHY DID I MAKE THIS I DON'T UNDERSTAND**

 ***crying like a baby in the background* WHHY**

(Thanks for reading! Based off of:

post/132252432497/instead-of-finishing-the-last-two-days-of-inktober )


End file.
